


Schrodinger's Cat

by Susquip



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: If you lock a cat in a box with something that could kill it. You won't know whether the cat is dead or alive until you open the box.Schrodinger's cat is an interesting concept, but in reality, you just end up with a dead cat.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Schrodinger's Cat

Schrodinger's cat is an interesting concept, but in reality, you just end up with a _dead cat._  
  
Sometimes The Warden wonders why he still guards this place. He sits in the chair he hasn't left for over a week. His legs ache but he can't bring himself to acknowledge it.  
  
If you lock a cat in a box with something that could kill it. You won't know whether the cat is dead or alive until you open the box.  
  
\-----  
Sam saw the message, _everyone did._  
  
His first instinct wasn't what you would expect, he didn't rush to the cell, he wasn't mad.  
  
As soon as he saw the message, he put his communicator down.  
  
He sat in the warden's chair, staring off into space.  
  
_And he stayed like that._  
  
He knew he had to go check, make sure it wasn't a glitch, recover Tommy's body.  
  
But he couldn't. _He just couldn't._  
  
Almost everyone on the smp showed up, they screamed and cried.  
  
They blamed him, he understood why.  
  
_He_ put the cat in the box, _he was the one who ~~killed~~ trapped the cat._  
  
They yelled at him, asked him, 'what was wrong with him', 'what is he doing', and 'why won't he let them in.'  
  
They don't need to get in, the cat is fine.  
  
The cat is fine.  
  
They asked him to let them in the prison, to see Tommy one last time.  
  
He couldn't, _the cat is fine._  
  
Sam didn't want to know. If he never looked, he'd never know. It would be fine, just like when Tommy was alive.  
  
_The cat was trapped, but alive._  
  
And if Sam never opened that box, he would never go through the pain of accepting _the truth._  
  
The truth he tried so hard to ignore.  
  
_The dead cat in the box._  
  
\-----  
  
As time goes on, the walls seem to get closer, the blackstone bricks become darker with hints of purple veining through jagged rocks.  
  
He stares blankly ahead, he wonders if anyone would open his box.

**Author's Note:**

> pssst, i have a tumblr now. @susquip https://susquip.tumblr.com/


End file.
